A Tale of Homunculi
by LockedhackerXIII
Summary: After a battle with a seemingly invincible hedgehog, who could use something called "Alchemy", Sonic needs help. him and the others fly to Amestris, seeking two experts on the subject. He learns, though, that some secrets are better left alone.


(A.N. HELLO AGAIN! I've had this Thought on my mind for quite a while now. I've been watching Fullmetal Alchemist, and Writing my Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction and I came up with this idea for a Crossover. Description: Sonic thinks everything's going all right. But when a New Hedgehog appears, will Sonic be able to help stop the Evil Creature? Or will he have to seek the help of two brothers with strange powers? …)

Chapter 1: A Robbery that started it all

Metropolis City. Peaceful and quiet at night. No villain would ever think of committing a crime there. Not with Sonic the Hedgehog guarding the peaceful city.

Sonic the Hedgehog. Supposedly the world's fastest thing alive. He has saved Metropolis City countless times whenever Robotnik had tried to destroy the city and rebuild it as his Eggman Empire. Whenever Eggman used a giant robot army to destroy the city, Sonic was always there.

Sonic, along with other friends and pals he's made along the way, has faced Countless battles against An Infinite amount of Foes. Robotnik, Shadow the hedgehog, Metal sonic, even creatures not from this world. Sonic thinks he's faced it all.

But he hasn't faced anything like this before.

* * *

><p>Sirens were going off in the city. Blue and Red Lights were Flashing in Downtown Metropolis. Police Robots were crazily flying around, but appeared to be heading in the general direction of Downtown Metropolis. 27 F Street to be Exact. The street where all of the jewelry stores were placed.<p>

Sonic sighed as he heard the sirens. He looked around from the rooftop he was standing on. He didn't want his weekly rooftop run to be ruined by another one of Eggman's Annoying schemes. Sonic looked around at the Completely Black sky, filled with the lights of the city, none of the stars could be seen. The Moon was plainly visible though. All of the Advertisements, and Building lights made the sky many different colors. But Sonic could still have his Midnight Rooftop run when he wanted too without being blinded. He enjoyed being able to see the city at night without all of its cars and people, but tonight, he wasn't able to enjoy it peacefully.

He quickly sped off to follow the sirens and robots that led to where the commotion was. A Jewelry store, "Jewels and Gems", was being robbed. The big window was broken, showing shattered glass and scattered pieces of jewelry. He couldn't see the Assailant, due to being so high up. He was probably further inside the store. Police Robots, the ones branded with the same G.U.N Logo they had been wearing for ages, were scattered outside the store, all aiming their sensors at the store window.

The robots were Black and White. Standard G.U.N Security bots. They're main bodies were in the shape of sideways Hexagons. They had two big bulky arms extending out from their sides, turning into two Guns at the end. Their lower halves were two black spiked Treads. Useful for any terrain. Yes sir, these robots are Standard G.U.N material...Sadly…

One of the robots looked a little different than the others. It had an occasional blue stripe to it along its body. These Robots are the G.U.N Security Leader types. They are the ones that are programmed with every single attack and defense command G.U.N knows. They are supposedly the leaders of all the G.U.N Security bots. "ATTENTION INTRUDER!" it said, in an Emotionless, robotic Tone. "YOU SHALL COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP OR WE WILL FIRE! ATTENTION INTRUDER! YOU SHALL COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP OR WE WILL FIRE! ATTENTION INTRUDER! …" This phrase was being repeated over and over again by the leader. Sonic sighed as he looked on top of the rooftop. "Man…This is Pathetic…Can't They make a robot that repeats 'don't walk on the street' or 'don't step on the grass.' It gets really annoying hearing that over and over." Sonic leaned back on the rooftop and looked up at the sky.

"…my my…persistent bunch, are we? …"

Sonic looked back down at the voice and saw the thief emerging from the store's inner area. He stepped out into the light and Sonic got a good look at him. It was a Hedgehog. Strange, since Hedgehogs weren't usually seen besides himself, Shadow, Silver, and Amy. The Hedgehog had a Dark Red fur. His arms and Legs had that same Dark red fur leading to Gloves and Shoes. The arms led to white gloves that had some strange symbols on the backs. The gloves looked like Sonic's normal gloves. And his Fiery dark fur on his legs, led to Black, Pointed shoes. The shoes having a White stripe going across them halfway. He didn't look like anything special, but the debris all around him…he shouldn't have been able to do all that.

His spikes on the back of his head were pointing straight up. His eyes were a deep purple that looked like they could see right into your soul. Sonic was surprised when he saw those eyes. The hatred he felt. The coldness he was giving off. He was obviously someone to not be taken lightly…Just how Sonic liked it.

Sonic smiled as he looked at the hedgehog. He was happy that a new villain was in town. Maybe he could get some fun out of this one. Eggman kept doing the same thing over and over again; he just got bored of it. Nothing ever new happened. He looked down at the hedgehog with interest as he waited for the hedgehog to do something.

The robots below were now aiming at the hedgehog, who had exited the store and stepped out into the middle of the street. The hedgehog looked around at the robots and smirked. "hmm…Iron…Carbon…Nitrogen…Sulfur…Lead…Zinc…Silver…Copper…and a few other elements…Very interesting…alight…I'll play your Game." He stood there staring at the lead robot. "…Your move…" the blue striped robot just stood there, by now it had stopped saying its message. "FIRE!" it suddenly said. All of the robots quickly were firing their machinegun-like arms at the hedgehog. It just stood there, waiting for all of the bullets to attack him. Then, something unexpected happened.

The bullets hit him.

The hedgehog fell backwards on the ground as Sonic watched. He sighed "Oh well…guess he couldn't really do something like that anyways…he was probably just st-" Sonic caught himself in mid-sentence as he looked at the hedgehog.

The hedgehog was getting back up.

A Wounded Hedgehog with millions of bullet holes was getting back up.

Sonic leaned over the side of the roof as he watched. The red hedgehog was bleeding all over. Its dark red fur seemed to be liquid and dripping off him with the blood that was coming from his body, yet the hedgehog was standing there smiling. He looked at the robots with a smirk after their attack

"My turn…"

The Hedgehog smiled as he clapped his hands and placed them on the ground. Blue electricity was spreading through the air as he did so. The ground seemed to break around the hedgehog. A shock wave, causing the ground to crack and become destroyed. The shock wave spread out and hit the robots as they fell back and broke under the mass power the hedgehog had placed into his move. The street had basically been destroyed, robots scattered all over the place, leaving one circular spot around the hedgehog that was still standing there smiling at the group "hmm…weaker than I imagined…"

Sonic was now basically leaning over the rooftop's edge now, looking at the Hedgehog. He had never seen anything like this before. Was it some kind of power? Sonic's eyes now widened as he remembered seeing the hedgehog walk out of the store with something in his hand. Was it a Chaos Emerald? Sonic looked down at the hedgehog and the scene of destruction. The hedgehog held up his hand and opened it by a little bit. Sonic could get a glimpse of something shine. At that moment, maybe it was instinct or just getting tired of waiting; he leaped off of the roof and landed in the middle of all the destruction.

Sonic looked at the hedgehog and smiled "Hey, That was some trick you pulled off. Think you could do it again?" The Hedgehog turned around and looked at Sonic. He smiled at the hero "hmm…Sonic the Hedgehog…I've heard a lot about you…" Sonic smiled and crossed his arms "Well…I am the world's fastest thing alive." The red hedgehog laughed "for a blue Hedgehog, you seem pretty confident you're going to win." Sonic winked at the hedgehog as he started to walk around the area of destruction that was created earlier "Same to you. I've never seen a hedgehog do something like that before. Maybe it's caused by that Chaos Emerald you have there." The hedgehog got a confused look on his face "Chaos Emerald? ...I don't know what you mean." Sonic laughed "Oh Come on. I know you came here for the Chaos Emerald. Why else would you break into a Jewelry store?" The Hedgehog had his turn to laugh this time. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about. I came here for this." The hedgehog held out his hand, which now held a tiny red sphere, a little smaller than a marble.

Sonic looked at the Hedgehog curiously "You came here…broke into a jewelry store…destroyed tons of robots…for a rock?" The red Hedgehog laughed again "Well…That's what I might have said about your, umm…what was it…Chaos emerald? ...well, I don't intend to use it here, so I'll just show you what I can do without the stone."

The Hedgehog put the stone on his thumb and flicked it up into the air. Sonic watched as the stone flew high up into the air with an amazing velocity. He looked back at the hedgehog and watched as he clapped his hands and placed them on the ground. The ground stated to shake and move. Sonic was caught off-guard and tried to regain his composure. The hedgehog saw this and decided to use it to his advantage. The earth in front of sonic started to shake until a square pillar came out of it and angled to rush straight towards Sonic, Knocking him back by a few feet. Sonic skid back on his shoes, but regained his composure and quickly ran back to the hedgehog trying to hit him. The hedgehog smiled and closed his eyes as he waited for the punch, blood still dripping off of his fur. Sonic quickly punched at where the hedgehog's face was supposed to be.

With extremely remarkable speed, the hedgehog moved to one side, so that he was facing Sonic's arm.

Sonic's eyes widened as he saw the hedgehog move at an extremely fast pace, almost equal to his. The red hedgehog quickly grabbed Sonic's arm. Sonic cried out in pain as the Hedgehog's grip tightened on his blue-fur-covered arm. The Hedgehog leaned in close to Sonic's ear and whispered to him "Now. Listen close and listen well. Don't follow me, if you know what is good for you and your friends." Sonic's eyes widened and were now almost filling with tears from the sheer force that the hedgehog was gripping his arm. "What do you…Gah…know about…my friends…?" The hedgehog smiled an evil grin as Sonic looked up into his eyes. They were filled with hate. Hate and Evil. The hedgehog quickly threw Sonic backwards, making him crash into a building. The hedgehog laughed at Sonic and smiled, as he held out his hand. Sonic slowly looked up at the Hedgehog, watching as the stone he threw into the air landed in his hand.

The hedgehog smiled evilly at Sonic "I trust you know what to do…so please don't continue this foolish cause." Sonic was slowly starting to lose consciousness from the pain that was inflicted on him. He watched as the hedgehog quickly jumped away, then everything started to go black. The last thing he remembered was hearing his name shouted and seeing a shadow of a plane overhead.

(A.N. I don't really think it was that good a chapter, but it took a while to write, and I'm too lazy to redo it. I felt like I rushed it a bit. But I was working on this for three days, and I thought that I should get it over with. Well, anyways, reviews are welcome, but try not to yell at me. I plan on making the next chapter's longer, so it should be a better story. Well, ta-ta for now.)


End file.
